


Learning Curves

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Series: Out of the Black--Old Series [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me again." Lee dropped another kiss along her jaw; apparently he couldn't keep his lips off her for more than a couple of seconds. "Why we waited so long to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curves

1.

“Remind me again.” Lee dropped another kiss along her jaw; apparently he couldn’t keep his lips off her for more than a couple of seconds. “Why we waited so long to do this.”

He pushed Kara back against the bulkhead and she gasped as the cold metal connected with her bare skin, her fingers frantically working at his belt buckle. “There were reasons,” she hissed out as his lips traveled down her neck. “Good reasons.” His head dipped lower, mouth closing over one nipple. Her hands immediately abandoned his belt, and threaded through his hair, urging him on. “Can’t think of one that doesn’t sound like _gou shi_ right now.”

Two weeks. It’d been two weeks since they’d decided to finally try to be happy with one another and the world had yet to implode. In fact, things had pretty much stayed the same. They were still dodging the Alliance at every turn, trying to keep track of supplies, and doing everything they could to keep the ship from falling apart, but at the end of the day (or whenever they could grab a few spare minutes and a utility closet) her first mate had some very inventive ways to take the edge off.

He was on his knees in front of her, tongue tracing circles over her clit when the intercom buzzed. _Captain_, Dee’s voice came over the line, _you’re needed on the bridge immediately. _

“…That would be one reason,” she grumbled as she tugged her pants back up. She watched as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Later, alright?”

“Yeah.” His voice sounded too distant for her taste. “Alright.” 

“Hey,” she snapped, pulling him to his feet. “I mean it. You can’t just leave me hanging like that.”

She was about to turn to leave when he caught her hand and pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. “Don’t take too long.”

  
2.

Lee’s finger trailed around the dish. “Here,” he said, holding his finger out, the tip coated in gravy. Kara raised a skeptical eyebrow but closed her mouth over his finger, sucking gently.

“Mmm,” she grinned, her tongue tracing circles over his fingertip, delighted at the glint of desire in his eyes. “Who knew you could cook, Lee?”

 “Oh, I’ve got a lot of hidden talents.”

“Really?” she replied with a wicked smirk, seizing him by the waist of his pants and drawing him towards her. “Well, now that you showed me yours, maybe I should show you mine.” Her hands worked quickly, slipping the button on his pants free and tugging the zipper down.  She was nipping at his earlobe, and all she could hear was the way his breath hitched and, suddenly, footsteps—two sets—and laughter.

“Frak!” Lee hissed, turning towards the stove to zip himself up even though it wouldn’t hide his rather prominent arousal.

Kara cleared her throat when she looked up to see the Tighs tripping down the stairs. “What are you doing down here?”

Ellen’s laugh died in a sigh as her eyes fell on them, “Sorry to interrupt, you two.” There was a twinkle in her eye when she saw the way Lee shifted uncomfortably. “Saul and I were just looking for another bottle of the shimmerwine.”

“We’re all out,” Lee said, trying to look like he was busy with dinner. Kara quirked an eyebrow at him, because she knew for a fact there were at least two more bottles in the pantry.

Tigh leaned in, muttering something in his wife’s ear before the two of them burst out in another wave of laughter. Ellen slapped her hand against her husband’s chest. “Oh you’re awful.”

“Well it’s the frakkin’ truth!” he protested before turning to Kara.  He treated her to a wink with his one good eye. “Alright, we’ll see you two at dinner. Take care now.”

When they were gone, she turned back to Lee with raised eyebrows. “Weren’t they about to take each other’s heads off half an hour ago?”

“What else is new?”

  
3.

“Thank ya kindly for lettin’ us borrow you, Captain.” Mal’s image on the screen winked. “It was a real pleasure.”

“Well, Captain,” Kara grinned. “We got your mechanics for a while, so I think it was a fair deal.” She was sure she’d seen Lee in the bridge when she got there but as soon as she was done wrapping up business with Mal, he was gone.

Lee was in the shower when she got down to their bunkroom. So, she shed her clothes, dirty with rim planet dust, and ducked into the head. She pulled back the shower curtain and stepped under the spray behind him. It was ridiculous, being away for only forty-eight hours, and all she could think about was how quickly they could start making up for lost time. “Miss me?” she asked, sliding her lips across his shoulder blade. No response. “Lee?”

“Mal stopped by Beaumonde a lot?”

She raised an eyebrow even though he couldn’t see. “He had a few contacts, so he came by on business a few times. Why?”

No response again and everything clicked into place.

“You’re not serious.”

“What am I supposed to think, Kara?” He grit out as he turned off the water. “He shows up, asks you to come with him for a job, and you drop everything and run off with him?”

She planted her hands firmly on her hips, following him as he stalked out of the shower. “It was a _job_, Lee. Something we’re coming up dangerously short of lately.” Lee wrapped his towel around his hips. “I used to go out drinking with Jayne. You want to accuse me of frakking _him_ too?”

Spinning around to face her, he snapped, “Well, did you? Back on Beaumonde? I mean, Sam said himself you were never very—”

“I’m _not_ sleeping with Mal.” She cut him off and strode towards him, her voice dangerous and low, “and now I don’t think I’m sleeping with you either. Get _out_.”

She woke up the next morning sprawled across his half of the bed, his pillow clutched to her chest. “_Hun dan_,” she muttered to herself as she rolled back over to her side. As she turned over, she caught sight of a mug, steam still rising over the rim. She pushed herself up and saw a note lying next to it.  
_  
Dui bu qi- Lee _

She sipped at her coffee, a smug grin playing across her lips.

4.

Kara sank down on one of the cots, taking a moment to survey the dank room. Several rows of cots, about two dozen of which were claimed, marked by shoes and satchels underneath. “Shit’s really hit the fan, huh?” She’d grown accustomed to being wanted, but never really expected the day when they’d all be forced to go underground, literally.

“It was the right thing. Sending out the information about Miranda,” Lee said as he settled down next to her. “The people needed to know what the Alliance did—experimenting, killing thousands of people—that kind of government should not be allowed to exist.”

Sure. Now people were questioning the Alliance, which only made them strike back that much harder. Somehow, hell if Kara knew exactly, Tom Zarek had fallen in with a group of former Browncoats on Newhall, and had taken a hand in setting up this refuge from the civil unrest. Not surprisingly the majority were Independents, but also taking shelter were a handful of Colonials. Brendan Costanza, Diana Seelix, and Julia Brynn were just some of the familiar faces Kara recognized when they first arrived.

Lee looked like he was about to get on a roll with the whole justice thing, and she didn’t need to hear it. She was living it. “No speeches,” she growled as she sealed her lips over his, lying back on the cot and pulling him down on top of her. She was always very effective at getting him to shut up.

He pressed a knee between her thighs and she shuddered, feeling herself growing wet as his hands slid up her sides. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, causing her to cry out, arch against him. She felt him grin against her lips.

“Look, Daddy. They’we westling!” a small voice declared. Kara and Lee turned in unison to see a small boy, maybe three-years-old, standing in the doorway with a finger pointed towards them.

“Come on, Nicky,” aforementioned _Daddy_ said, quickly ushering his son out the door. “Let’s go find Kacey, Hera, and Liam.” Brendan barely disappeared out into the hallway once again before his loud raucous laughter filtered into the room.

Kara rolled her eyes and called out. “You done yet, Hot Dog?”

“Nope. Not for a while.”

5.

She crept up behind him, planting kisses along the back of his neck.

“Kara? What are you doing here?” His voice was still raw. Not thirty minutes ago he’d stormed out of their bunkroom to take over watching the scanner for Alliance vessels because there was no frakking way he was going to be sleeping next to her after… what had they been fighting about? Right; they’d been arguing about staying out in the black versus finding another safe house.

“I didn’t want to go to bed angry,” she whispered, lips brushing his ear and noticed he was suddenly very awake.

She crawled into his lap, mouths fusing together—lips, teeth, and tongue—as Lee’s hands deftly, efficiently worked her free of her clothes and she did the same to him. _Gods, she's never going to get tired of this_, she thought as she sank down over him. It wasn’t _easy_, but damn, it was worth it. The feeling of him inside her, the blissed-out haze in his eyes as she rode him, the taste of his skin as she licked and suckled at his neck (marking him _mine_)—she was so caught up in all of it that she didn’t even notice the hatch slide open, didn’t see Helo in the doorway, blinking once and quickly leaving and shutting the door behind him—the way Lee’s fingers snaked between them, knowing just where to touch her to drive her over the edge, and the sound of his voice hissing her name as he came inside of her.

She stayed curled in his lap, long after her breathing had returned to normal. Her head leaned against his, while his thumb traced circles on her thigh. This was their life now. There was always going to be danger, there was always going to be risks, there was always going to be something to fight about, but in the end, Kara thought, she wouldn’t give _this_—her ship, her friends (no,_ family_), her partner—for anything.

\---End---


End file.
